


MyLittleSpace

by Bam4Me



Series: Littles At Play [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, Anal, Animal Play, Atiles Runs a Porn Site, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Stiles, Creepy Uncle Peter, Daddy!Derek, Dom!Derek, Dom!Lydia, Dom!Peter, F/F, F/M, Frottage, He's hella famous in the little community, Infantilism, It's for littles doing stuff and masterbating, M/M, Mommy!Lydia, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgies, Other, Plushophilia, Porn Star Stiles, Puppy Play, Puppy!malia, Squirting, Stuffies, Webcam AU, and they love it, derek and malia love oral, little!allison, little!stiles, masterbating, pack orgy, porn au, puppy!scott, strap ons, sub!Allison, sub!Scott, sub!Stiles, sub!malia, switch!issac, teddy bear frottage, the pack starts doing porn with him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles runs a certain website for certain videos. The pack approves very much. Stiles is not even slightly embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Bear

**Author's Note:**

> There will be so many parts to this.
> 
> http://littleboyfics.tumblr.com/ Come talk to me about littles and things.
> 
> Okay, so, as some of you from my tumblr(s) know, I’m having some financial troubles right now, and really need to move out of the town I’m living in. I’m physically unable to work at this altitude because of medical issues, and really could use some assistance. I’m pretty much desperate at this point.
> 
> I have three things right now though. One is a gofundme at (http://www.gofundme.com/y939hk8g) where you can donate. But, I’ve found that people with paypal are having trouble donating to it, so I found one that I’m pretty sure does paypal at youcaring (http://www.youcaring.com/ashley-white-389977) 
> 
> Now, since I’ve had a few offers, I’ve also made an amazon wishlist at (http://www.amazon.com/gp/registry/wishlist/?ie=UTF8&cid=A9UJHN6GUX2LD) if you would like to buy something that would help my stress levels instead. Or if you just get off on the idea of me getting off on something you bought me. That sounds like fun too. Anyways, my birthday is September 2, if you want to gift me with either money or fun, and I really would appreciate either.
> 
> Anyways, as repayment for the help (or fun) I have decided to offer in turn, fanfictions (or negotiable if you have another idea that I can go through with) with your choice of pairing, kink, prompt, fandom, everything within reason (nothing triggering, and nothing that I don’t know of.) If this is a bad offer for you, like I said, I can easily do something else if it’s also within reason.
> 
> Anyways, like I said, any help is appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to do italics. I looked it up and everything. Can someone help me?

"But why did you name it 'mylittlespace'?" Scott said, looking over Stiles shoulder while he looked at the site they were on.

"Because, it's punny." Stiles giggled at his own joke and closed the laptop, happy with his hits and buys. "Besides, everything is little related, so it works out. People think it's cute. Especially since it's not named 'zombiekiller347' so it's nice and easy to remember."

Scott nodded in agreement and picked one of the game controllers up, "Okay, you're satisfied with your work, now let me beat you at mario kart."

"It's on."

***

"So... did anyone else know Stiles has been running a clips-4-sale pron site since his eighteenth birthday?"

The pack looked over at Peter, anywhere between amused and shocked, but Scott just scrunched his face up in confusion a little. "Yeah, but how did you figure it out?"

Peter typed something into his computer and shrugged, "He was checking the hit count and updating some ad site on my computer. I think he's advertizing to get more buys. Cute."

Scott made another face, "Did you buy any of them?"

Peter nodded, "All of them."

"Even the fifty dollar one?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah. It was worth it too."

"Ew. You creeper."

"I'm not the one posting videos of myself online."

Scott shook his head, "No, but you are the one buying them."

"Okay, what is going on?" They looked over at Derek and the rest of the pack, exchanging confused looks with each other.

Scott shrugged, "Stiles runs a porn site. He makes so much money off of it too. Maybe I should start doing one, he makes more than I do."

The rest of the pack gave him a slightly dumb look before Lydia spoke up, "I want to see it."

Allison looked between Scott and Lydia before nodding. Slowly the rest of the pack agreed to the idea and Peter just gave them a smirk, already loading the site up.

***

"It's so cute, but also kind of slutty. How is it possible?"

Scott shrugged and shoved another handful of popcorn in his mouth. Peter, being the ingenious person he was found a way to hook his laptop up the the tv in the living room, setting up a sort of odd, porn watching circle around it. Snacks included.

"I don't know, but I think it's like his special talent or something. Stiles has always been able to do it. Last month after one of the shootings we were in his room, and he still had the bed covered in teddy bears and was wearing overalls. I never realized how sexy it could be, till he started begging me to do 'grown up games' with him." Scott smirked at the memory.

"Maybe we should tell him that we all know, tell him that we... support him. Make sure he knows he can come to us if he ever needs to... for help and all."

Scott looked up at Issac with a grin, "Already texted him. He wants to know what we all think about the videos."

"Awesome."

Scott nodded and turned back to watch the video end itself before pointing to the screen, "Oh! Pick that one next. It's the best, it has teddy bears and strip teases. Stiles is adorable in that one."

Lydia gave him an odd look, "You have a favorite?"

Scott nodded with a grin, "Yeah. It's just so cute and adorable. I was there the day he shot it, there was an issue with the camera and he needed help."

Allison gave him a scrutinizing look, "Did you two have... fun that day?"

Scott narrowed his eyes at her before laughing, "Oh yeah. Stiles and me have been playmates since we first learned what sex was. Trust me, it's no hardship to help each other out."

Issac laughed a little behind him, saying, 'hardship, more like hard dick' making Allison hit him in the leg for making such a bad joke.

_The video loaded up and the opening screen was on Stiles' bed like normal, but this time it was covered in stuffed animals, one large one in particular being the center of attention. ___

___There was an audible sound of the door closing and Stiles came into view, bounding onto the bed and landing with a thump. "Mr. Bear! Mommy and Daddy says that they're going to the store right now, and guess what? They say I'm big enough to not need a babysitter right now! I'm so excited. This means that we could do whatever we want until they get back!" ____ _

____"Stiles says he has a mommy and a daddy?"_ _ _ _

____Scott nodded, not looking away from the screen, "Yeah. He likes to be all inclusive about things. Sometimes he has videos with nothing but daddy kink, and others with nothing but mommy kink. People love them."_ _ _ _

_____The little boy flopped back against the wall, the giant teddy bear in his arms and thinking really hard. "Um, I don't know what we should do, Mr. Bear. Should we play with my action figures? ...No? What about the blocks? ...I guess not either... Oh poo! It's too hot in here to play anyways!" ____ _ _ _

_______The little stood up on the bed (still being in the full shot though) and wrestled with his overall straps a little. The overalls were the tiny kind, they were shorts and showed off long pale legs. He finally got one undone and triumphantly shouted, pulling it off and going to the next one. "If only Mommy and Daddy were here, I have so much trouble getting these things off." ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________He looked ready to give up, and did, pulling the strap down and over the arm and grinning happily at his compromise. "I win though. Cause good little boys always win, Daddy says." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Stiles turned around a little so he could lay one hand on the wall for stability (but really, cause it showed off his ass perfectly) and used one hand to wriggle the rest of the overalls down his legs, letting them fall once they hit knee length. He giggled and stepped out of them, kicking them off the bed and making him lose his balance, falling down on the bed with another giggle as he went. "Oopsie. Mr. Bear, I fell!" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________The bear just sat there without a word though. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Holy fuck, he really can act can't he. That was the cutest and sexiest thing I have ever seen." Scott grinned up at Issac before turning back to the screen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"See, I told you guys. This is one of his best. Such a little slut too."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Issac poked him in the back with his foot, "What did you two do after?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Scott shrugged, watching Stiles wriggle over to the silent bear on the bed and have a nonsense conversation with him, "Fucked him stupid. That's what we always tend to do. It was really hot though cause he was still kind of little, and let me have full control."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"If he wasn't, would he have?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Not always. Sometimes he likes riding me when he's not little, but when he is, he loves giving it up."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Mr. Bear. I think we should play the grown up game. The one that Mommy and Daddy taught me how to play. It's really fun, I'll teach you." Stiles got up on his knees, giving the camera a nice view of the slight bulge in his briefs before wriggling them down his body. "See, I take off my clothes, and then I get up on top of you like this-" He lay the bear down in full view of the camera and straddled it's waist. "And I rock back and forth like-" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Stiles let out a gasp as his plump little cock settled on top of Mr's Bear's tummy before moving back and forward. "Oh! Mr. Bear! You're soo good at the grown up game! It feels so good!" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________He had to pause for a moment when his tee-shirt got caught on his cock, making his hips stutter for a moment. Once he had the shirt in hand, holding it above his waist he started rocking again, his movements looking unpracticed, like this might actually be his first time. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Okay fuck no, how can he possibly do that? Last week I watched that kid trip over a lacrosse stick and cus for three straight minutes. No, no I do not accept this level of innocence coming from that little ball of rage and sailor swears." Derek looked very unconvinced, but there was also a nice sized bulge in his pants too, so Scott assumed he at the very least liked it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Scott snorted, "Oh yeah? Next time you get the chance, say sailor swears in front of him. Just do it, he'll say something about wizard swears being better and then tell you the elder swear. Tell me that kid isn't a walking talking five year old after that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Allison laughed a bit next to him and Derek just smirked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________"Mr. Bear. My pee pee feels funny. Mommy and Daddy says that when it does I'm not about to pee, cause it feels like I am, but other stuff is gonna come out. So when it does, don't worry, it's not pee. Mommy calls it cum, but Daddy calls it special juice. It's okay, it's not bad." Stiles sped up his thrusts a little, looking flushed and close. His breath hitched and his hand gripped the shirt and a blanket so hard they turned white. Suddenly you hear a loud gasp coming from him and his thrusts still. "Oh!" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Through the bears brown fur they could see thick ropes of cum shooting out onto the bear, and Stiles mouth dropped in a wordless scream, chest and stomach heaving while he rocked again, riding his orgasm out. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Stiles suddenly bit his lip, stilling from his place on the bear and lifting his hips, sticky ropes of cum connecting his and the bear still. Stiles collapsed next to the bear and wrapped his arms around it, burying his face in his neck and ignoring the sticky feeling of it's belly wetly connecting with his own. "Mr. Bear, you did very good at the grown up game. Thank you for playing with me." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The camera stayed on his for a few more seconds before cutting out, leaving the tiny pack watching the blank screen in wonder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"No, I still don't believe it. There's no way that can be Stiles."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Scott turned to Derek with a smirk and held up his phone, "Wanna call and ask if we can all be there the next time he does a shoot? That might convince you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Derek met his gaze head on and said nothing for a moment, before snatching the phone out of the smirking boys hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Stuffie Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Scott have some fun with little Stiles after a SFW video shooting.

"Scott! I'm bored! If you want Derek to watch this one you're going to have to come up here soon or I do it without you!"

Scott looked towards the stairs when Stiles shouted and grinned. He turned back to Derek with a slightly excited look on his face, "You ready? Stiles said this one is going to be extra fun."

Derek rolled his eyes and slid off the stool, heading towards the stairs.

"Oh come on. At least look like you're about to get laid. Cause that's usually how these things end."

Derek looked back at him and smiled a little, "Maybe this is how I look when I'm about to get laid. You know, some people like scary men."

Scott grinned back and darted ahead of him and up the stairs. "Not little Stiles, bro. So drop the face. He'll probably cry if you look at him all serious like that."

***

"What are we filming today, Baby?"

Stiles looked up from his bed, where he was arranging the stuffed animals for the shoot. The camera was much closer than it was last time and Derek assumed there wouldn't be a lot of moving around like last time. Stiles grinned and held up a stuffed bunny. "My viewers said they wanna meet my stuffie collection. So I'm gonna introduce them and tell the viewers my favorite grown up game to play with each of them. It's gonna be fun."

"All of them? That's a lot of stuffies to introduce."

Stiles nodded with a smile, "But they all need to meet the viewers."

"Okay."

Stiles wriggled with delight in his fluffy pile of toys, obviously little already, making Derek grin a little. Stiles looked over at him, shy, "'M sorry we're not doing a grown up scene today. I know Scotty told you we might. I'm just a little shy around new people."

Derek smiled at the little avoiding his gaze, "It's okay Stiles. I'm fine without."

Stiles looked up and nodded, "It's okay. We can have grown up times after though!"

Derek just nodded. Scott looked between the two of them before seting up the camera. "Yo ready to shoot, Stiles?"

Stiles nodded and Scott pressed the button for the camera to turn on. Scott motioned to the two chairs on the other side of the room to Derek and went to sit down.

***

Stiles waited for the little red light to turn on and grinned brightly, "Hi! How are you? Mommy and Daddy say it's good to ask how people's days are going before you talk to them because it's nice. It makes sure that they don't feel icky. People aren't meant to feel icky, and if they are you can help them!"

He pulled a large teddy bear (which Derek noted was the one from the video Scott was so fond of. Derek's face was bright red after that realization) into his arms so he could hug it. "But I'm not here to talk about that today, even though I do hope you're all feeling good, and has noth bothering you. If not, then I hope you feel well and get better.

"I gotsed a comment on tumblr after my last video, saying that they wanted to meet my stuffies and know their names, and I realized, 'Oh noes! I never introduce my stuffies!' this is very rude of me, since they all have names and stuffs too. I don't want to ignore my stuffies. So this video is a very sincere apo- apololo... um, this is me saying sorry for being so rude. But I'm gonna introduce my stuffies to you! Yay!"

Derek and Scott watched as the little slowly, one by one picked up each stuffed animal and gave their name and favorite grown up game. (By far, the most interesting one was the hard monkey that liked watching Stiles finger himself. That was an interesting development.)

"Is he being serious about these?"

Scott grinned at him, "Yeah. Completely. If you look closely during the different scenes they're all in different ones. Some are in all of them, he likes to call those his special perverts, but I think it's just cause he has favorites and doesn't want the others to know. Said something about it hurting their feelings."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "He really is into this isn't he?"

Scott nodded, "Yeah. The videos are because he's a total exhibitionist, but his little side is all too real. Been like that since we still were little."

Derek nodded and went back to watching. "Damn he has a lot of stuffed animals."

"I don't think he's thrown out a single one since he was three. Keeps growing his collection though. His dad complains that he keeps finding them all over the house too. His dad doesn't know about his little side, but I think he suspects."

"Sounds like an interesting way of living."

"Yeah. But it's Stiles. He does things and you just don't even know why. I've learned to just roll with it."

Derek nodded, "I said interesting, not bad. So far in the time I've known him, he's surprised me, but I don't think he's ever actually done anything I wouldn't have expected if I thought about it before hand. He's Stiles."

"Yeah. And that's all a person needs to know."

"Uh-huh."

***

"...and his favorite grown up game is watching me play with Mr. Bear. He's got a naughty mouth, so sometimes he says grown up words. I tells him, 'Stuffie Wuffies! Those are growed up words and not for little boy ears!' but he says 'I don't care!' and he's actually very rude. Stuffie Wuffies needs times out sometimes."

"One of his stuffies cusses?"

Scott nodded with a smile, "Yeah. He's had Stuffie Wuffie since he was two. Which means he's sixteen years old now. He's going through a rebellious phase."

Derek looked amazed, "Holy fuck that is interesting. His mind is like this puzzle, with literally no end in sight."

Scott grinned even brighter, "That's why you just go with the flow with him. There is no right answer, might as well just go with it."

Derek nodded, still looking awed, "Who puts him in time out? I can't picture Stile doing it. He'd be more likely to cry if anything."

Scott nodded, "He does. Stuffie Wuffie gets put in time out by his parents. Mama Wuffie, and Daddy Wuffie. They came as a family set."

Derek changed his face to look a little horrified, "The mind of a little is an amazing place."

"True that."

***

"And those are my stuffies! I hope you all love them just as much as I do! Also, check out my other videos if you like this one. All of them have at least one stuffie. They like being in their favorite videos. Have a good day!"

He reached out and pressed the glowing red button again before turning over to Scott and Derek. "Few! That was hard work guys! I think I did good though. I hopes they like it. You think they'll like it Scotty?"

Scott stood up and nodded, walking to the bed, "Of course they'll love it, Baby. They'll love it so so much, they'll just fall in love with you all over again."

He reached down and caught Stiles' chin, bringing it up so he could press a (very adult) kiss into Stiles' mouth. Stiles was giggling when Scott pulled back, "How do you know they'll love it?"

Scott pushed some of the stuffed animals back on the bed, smiling down at him while he sat. "I know because I'm your alpha. And alphas know everything."

Stiles giggled again and looked over at Derek who was standing next to them now, "But when Derek was my alpha he didn't know everything."

Derek pushed some of the stuffies out of the way on Stiles' other side and sat, "I was a much better beta than an alpha."

Stiles nodded a little, "Oh. I gets it. We play grown up games now?"

Scott nodded and pushed in for another kiss, making Stiles sigh happily into his mouth, "Of course, Baby. Time for grown up games, Derek. Your turn."

Derek smiled and came in from the other side to do the same thing Scott had done, watching out of the corner of his eyes as Scott attacked Stiles' neck, happily nibbling on the soft flesh.

Stiles let them do that for a minute, his fingers tangled in both of their shirts while he moaned into Derek's mouth.

He pulled back though, pushing Scott off of his neck before long, eyes wide and breathing a little fast. Derek and Scott could hear his heart beat, quick in his chest and loud.

"Scotty, my pee pee is hard. I wanna play grown up games, not just have grown up kisses." It came out as a whine and Derek couldn't help but think the little was very good at being young.

Scott nodded and kissed his mouth again, quick before pulling back and taking the stuffie in Stiles' hands with him. "Okay, Baby. Shorts off. You want your shirt off too?"

Stiles looked between the two of them for a moment before shaking his head, still a little shy around Derek.

"I keeps my shirt on, but my shorts can go bye bye." He wriggled on the bed till his legs were out of their criss-cross position and reached for his shorts button. Undoing it the little gold zipper followed and before long the little red shorts where on the floor, looking dejected at being off of the boys hips. Derek would know, he was feeling that way now just looking at him. His cock was standing to attention and Derek took a moment to appreciate how naughty it was, going commando under his shorts.

The little cock was red and a bead a pre-cum welled on the tip when Stiles found them staring so intently at him.

"Such a good boy you are, but nothing under your shorts, Baby? You were thinking of having grown up time before you got dressed weren't you?"

Stiles nodded, his cheeks turning a little pink, "Um, that's not all I did before getting dressed, Scotty."

Derek watched with a smirk when the little took their hands and dragged them both down his tummy, skirting around his cock altogether until they were at the snug little crevice under his balls. He nudged them a little further until Derek and Scott could feel a thick plastic rim instead of a tight dry hole like there should have been.

This was much better.

"Baby! Were you fingering yourself before getting dressed?"

Stiles shook his head with a little smirk of his own, "Nope. I put a toy in my bottom and moved it back and forth like you do with your pee pee until my pee pee squirted. It was fun and it made me so sensitive. So I kept the toy in. I didn't want it out yet."

Scott smiled and slid off the bed in between Stiles' legs, and Derek took a moment to be jealous over the idea of Scott using his mouth on Stiles when he was little like this. Derek loved using his mouth for things other than speaking.

Scott nudged Stiles legs apart and Derek slid behind the little, sliding one hand down each leg until he could grip the boy under both knees, making his squeek when he pulled them wide open, jostling the toy inside of him and making him moan.

Scott just smirked and leaned it, not using his hands but sealing his lips around the flared base of the dildo, slowly pulling back without letting go. Derek could feel the boy's breath hitch as much as see and hear it, his body jerking in Derek's arms while Scott slowly slid the slick toy out of his ass.

Stiles' cock jumped and Derek sealed his mouth over Stiles' neck, needing something to keep it occupied while he watched the mouth watering cock jump at Scott's movements.

"Scotty. I need grown up times now. Please? Put your pee pee in my bottom?"

Scott looked up at Derek and leaned over to kiss him as well, "You think I should give it to him? Or do you want to fuck his ass until he screams?"

Stiles gasped at Scott, "Naughty words, Scotty!"

Scott turned back to him and leaned in for another kiss, "I know, Baby. But adults are allowed to say naughty words. Right Derek?"

Derek nodded, "Naughty words are for adults only, and that's what we are."

Scott kissed him again and pulled back, "So, mouth or ass?"

Stiles blushed again and waited for Derek's words. "Mouth. Always mouth."

Scott smirked and unzipped his own pants, kicking them off before tossing his shirt over his head. Derek gentle set Stiles back on the bed, watching him scramble away to the edge before getting onto all fours, being the perfect hieght that Scott wouldn't have to reach far to be in him. Derek stripped as well before sliding his pelvis under Stiles' head, watching him lick his lips when he looked at Derek's cock. "Can I suck now please?"

Derek moaned at the words, them doing the most perfect thing to his spine and making him shiver at the them, his cock trembling at the promise of a good blow job. "Yeah, Baby. Be a good boy and suck it deep, okay?"

Stiles looked up at him and nodded, his mouth sealing around the head of the cock a moment later. Derek felt a moan around him and looked up to see Scott sinking deep into Stiles' ass. The boy's eyes rolled up at the feeling, loving being so full he could barely stand it. His cock was drooling a puddle onto the sheets and he pushed back for a moment, pulling back on Derek's cock and into Scott's pelvis. The two wolves met eyes over his back and both stopped moving all together.

Stiles let out a whine at that and moved forward and back again, effectively fucking himself on Derek and Scott's cocks. "That's it, Baby. Such a good boy, working for our cocks like you are. Keep it up and maybe it'll make you cum."

Stiles let out a whine and moved a little faster, trying to get enough friction on his prostate to come. The feeling of being full on both ends heightened his pleasure though, making his see stars before long. He had to pull off of Derek's cock though, afraid he would bite it when his orgasm finally hit, slamming himself back against the cock in his ass at a frantic pace, shooting white cum into the puddle his pre-cum had made on the bed, gasping out as it hit him, harder than it had in a long time.

Scott didn't let up though, and Derek found Stiles' mouth back on him before long, working him to a harsh orgasm around the time that Scott did, pumping the little full of their cum.

Derek found himself laying back against the pillows with Stiles wrapped around him limply when he realized Scott wasn't in his line of sight anymore. He followed his ears though and found Scott laying between Stiles' legs, parting with his sticky cock pressed against the sheets below, licking his lips while he watched his own cum ooze out of Stiles' hole.

When a thick enough bead of it had come out Scott couldn't hold himself back, sealing his mouth around the rim and giving a loud suck, making Stiles jump in his arms a little before settling back down, obviously used to Scott doing that.

Derek wondered for a moment if they were going to go another round when Scott climbed up the bed again after thoroughly cleaning Stiles' hole out and wrapped his arms around Stiles from the other side.

"Is it nap time now, Scotty?"

Scott nuzzled into his neck and smiled, "Yeah, Baby. Nap time."

Stiles yawned and nodded, "Okay."

Derek might be thinking about sitting in on another videos every once in a while.


	3. Pack Boning Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack boning (ehem, bonding) time. Or, this author cannot do orgies, but here you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this took so fucking long because I have found out that orgies that are all inclusive are the hardest things ever and cannot be done. But here you go anyways. Fucking enjoy it, I had to get drunk to get over the pain this chapter caused me.

"Watcha doing?" Scott slid into the couch next to Stiles, sliding down the cushions until he was at the same angle Stiles was, ass off the edge of the couch and feet holding himself up on the coffee table. He looked over a little so he could see Stiles clicking around on his laptop and smiled when he saw the most recent video Stiles had shot being edited.

"I'm editing. Go away."

"No. Maybe I want to stay here and cuddle you." Scott attached himself more firmly to Stiles side so that he could watch the teens movements and smiled at him.

"You're weird. Go away." Scott sighed and pulled back a little.

"You're much more cuddly when little."

Stiles nodded and closed out of his application after saving. "I know. And I also like sex much more. And I talk a little less too I think. Seriously, I think the only reason you hang around with me is cause little me likes your dick."

Scott shrugged, "It's not the only reason."

Stiles opened up a webpage and logged into the pay site, going to the upload area. "No, put you gotta admit, it's a pretty good reason."

Scott rolled his eyes, "You like my dick when you're not little too."

"Yeah, but when I'm not little I don't submit like your alpha side loves. Admit it, you love submissive me so much."

"Nuh-"

"Well of course he does." Stiles lifted his laptop a little and grinned at Peter, "It's in his nature as a true alpha. He wants nothing more than to make you submit to him."

"I like your voice, you should talk more when you're not being annoying or murderish."

"I'll take your advice to heart."

Stiles just winked at him and put his laptop back down.

Half an hour later the pack was all gathered around the tv again (this time for movies that weren't porn though) when Stiles brought up the idea. "Hey, so you know how I tend to take requests on my advertizement tumblr?"

The pack nodded at him, "Yeah. Why?"

Stiles bit his lip a little, looking suddenly nervous, "Um... well I keep getting this one reacquiring ask over and over, not all the time, just every once in a while, and I was thinking... maybe you guys could help me with it?"

Scott looked up at him in surprise, "Wait, does this mean you want us to be in one of the videos with you? Because I am so down with that idea you have no clue."

Stiles bit his lip again, "You're not grossed out or anything? Some people really don't like having sex in front of a camera even if they like porn. Um... do any of the rest of you want to help?"

Peter raised his hand, grinning maniacally while Stiles rolled his eyes, "Yes, Peter, assumed you would want to help too."

"Hmm. Is this gonna be like acting, cause I was kind of thinking that I might want to try that."

Stiles looked down at Malia and nodded a little, "I guess it could be a bit like that."

"I'm in."

"I'll join in if Malia is." Stiles looked over at Derek and leered a little.

"Knew it. You pervert. Your whole family actually. Wait! I have an idea!"

"Don't hurt yourself."

Stiles rolled his eyes at Issac before continuing, "What about Derek being the daddy. And Peter is uncle creeper obviously. And Malia... What do you wanna be Malia?"

Malia thought it over for a moment, "I wanna be the dog."

Scott looked at her, affronted, "No! I'm the dog!"

Malia made a whining noise and Stiles intervened before it could turn into a power play, "Oh shut up. You can both be the dog."

Lydia looked around for a moment, "I guess that means I get to be the mommy then."

Stiles looked surprised, "I thought porn would be a little too... plebeian for you."

Lydia shrugged, "Normally, I would agree with you, but looking around this room, I almost wouldn't die if I got caught in a porno with any of you."

Stiles grinned, "That was the best compliment you have ever given me."

"Don't let it go to your head. Plus, I bought a new strap on and Alli isn't much for getting fucked, so I hardly get to use them."

"I'll come if Lydia is. But no touching me cause boys aren't my thing." Allison piped up from her place at Lydia's side.

"Sounds good... Anyone else want to join in on the fun?"

Issac thought it over for a moment, "Can I be the boy next door?"

Allison looked excited at that, "Yeah, yeah! I'm your little sister."

Issac raised an eyebrow but shrugged, "Sure."

"Okay. I guess we have a new pack bonding game then huh. It's called 'we only filmed it for proof in case one of us gets amnesia' and that what we say if anyone asks. Got it?"

The decision was unanimous.

***

The video opened on a living room (a loft) that was well lit by a wall of wondows and bright sunlight, showing a colourfully decorated little area covered in mattresses pushed together, covered in pillow and blanket, and oddly enough, a group of naked adults.

One of them went to the stairs, just at the edge of the view and yelled up them, "Stiles! Your friends are here. You should come down and play with them."

"Okay, Daddy! I gotta puts my toys away though. That's what good boys do."

The dark haired man with the thick beard grinned and nodded, "Okay. I'll just have to ward uncle Peter away from the snacks till you get here."

There was a loud gasp and a tiny form came rushing down the stairs, "No. Uncle Peter cannot have my snacks, Daddy!"

Stiles came skidding into the room, rushing past his daddy and into the main loft area. He paused though, suddenly noticing something. He turned back around, looking at his daddy with a frown. "Daddy, why is everybody nakey?"

Derek smiled a little and put his hand on Stiles' lower back, leading him into the giant pile of pillows and blankets to sit with the group.

"Well, Baby, remember how you said that playing with your friends sometimes makes you nervous?"

Stiles shyed away from the stares of the others, pushing his way into Derek's lap and biting his lip. He looked up at the redheaded women and nodded at her words. "Yes Mommy. But it's okay. I like playing with them anyways."

She nodded and gave him a smile. "Well, you remember that trick Mommy and Daddy gave you to stop being nervous?"

Stiles nodded, still comfortably tucked into Derek's arms, "You said to picture them nakey so I's not so scared."

Lydia leaned in a gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him giggle a little, "That's right baby. Mommy and Daddy are just trying to help you out. So instead of picturing them nakey, you can see it."

Stiles nodded a little, still confused, but accepting the answer. "Okay's Mommy. Does this mean I be nakey too?"

Derek kissed the side of his head, making the little smile, "If you want to be."

Stiles bit his lip, "Well, it's not fair if only yous is nakey. I guess I be nakey too."

The two adults happily took that as their cue to undress the to strip the giggling little one between them. When Stiles was fully undressed he shyly smiled at the group before seeing something that made his squeak and hide his face in Derek's chest, making the man chuckle and rub soothingly at his arm.

"What's wrong, Baby?"

Stiles looked up at Lydia like she had lied to him and pouted, "Uncle Peter is looking at your baby funny!"

Lydia held back a smirk, knowing fully well what 'Uncle Peter' was thinking about her little munchkin. She was thinking it too.

"Uncle Peter stop looking at my baby like that!" She leaned into Derek, using him as leverage to manhandle the little boy until he was facing her before cooing at him, "Oh, Stiles you're such a good boy for Mommy and Daddy, you listen so well. I know you can ignore Uncle Peter for just a little while. Can I tell you a secret?"

He gave her a wide eyed look and nodded frantically, nearly hitting Derek in the chin if he hadn't moved in time. Lydia smiled and leaned in, saying in a stage whisper so it wasn't really all that private, "I have it on very good authority that Daddy ignore Uncle Peter all the time. He says it's relaxing to not listen to him."

Stiles gasped and pulled away just enough to look up at Derek, "Is that true?"

Derek nodded solemnly, "Yes. It's true. I ignore Uncle Peter all the time. I think it keeps me sane."

Stiles nodded along with him and settled back down, "Okie Dokie, Daddy. Uncle Peter is no longer there."

"Hey. That's rude." They all looked up at Peter, the adults smirking and the little looking wary.

"Yeah, but it's the way we work. Too bad for you."

Stiles wriggled out of Derek's arms towards Peter, "I feels bad, Daddy. Think Uncle Peter needs hugs."

He slid into the mans open embrace and sighed with Peter took the moment to arrange him in a comfortable position. Stiles suddenly yelped and pulled away enough to see Scott looking innocently up at him, tongue lolling out of his mouth and drooling a little. "Daddy! The puppy licked me!"

Scott leaned in and licked a long stripe up the littles cock, snuffling at it happily when it slowly gained thickness under his face. Stiles cheeks slowly turned red and he gripped onto Peter's arms, looking down at the teenage puppy licking up the side of his now hard cock.

He felt another head make it's way between his legs and moaned when another mouth slid over his sensitive area. "Daddy, now both the puppies are licking me. That's naughty!"

Derek got up next to the two pups in between Stiles' legs and gripped one of them at the back of the neck, "Daddy will take this one for now, okay? You try and play nice with the others."

Stiles resisted the urge to snicker at Derek gently guiding Malia away, probably thinking more with his downstairs brain than upstairs. Even little Stiles found that funny.

His urge to snicker when away though, when he suddenly found the pup between his legs pawing at the bobbing cock while he licked it, making tiny shots of pleasure go up his spine when he did it. He turned into Uncle Peter's shoulder and whimpered a little. "Uncle Peter, it feels funny. Help me?"

Peter nodded a little, "You want Issac to help? He came all the way over here today to play with you and the puppies."

Stiles looked up to find Issac at his side and reached out for him, smiling when Uncle Peter made room in his arms for the both of them. Issac was hard though, just watching Scott was probably enough to take care of that. Scott looked between the two of them, suddenly unsure of what to do anymore and leaned in to lick at Issac's cock too, making the boy squirm in Peter's lap, gasping when Scott pawed at him too. Stiles just giggled at the reaction and snuggled further into Uncle Peter's side.

Peter looked up to find Derek gently guiding Malia into licking his cock, two fingers in her dripping pussy making her sigh and squirm against him, pushing back into them while she drowned Derek's dick in saliva. He looked away when Derek started manhandling the pup so the he could reciprocate on her and looked to the other side.

Lydia had her new strap on firmly in place and was teasing Allison with it, making the girl gasp with she pressed the vibrating tip to her clit, clenching down on nothing when it became too much, slick sliding out of her. Peter counted this one as a win even if not everyone what participating in the same act and kissed the side of Stiles' head, smiling when he gasped with Peter's hand wrapped fully around him.

Oh yeah, this one would be a win.

***

Even after the cameras were off some of them were still in a mindset. Scott, Malia and Stiles being the most obvious. Stiles was tucked into the thick mess of blankets, not quite asleep but not fully awake, slightly sore though. Derek was curled around Issac and Scott, who were playing from the looks of it. Issac smiled when his alpha playfully chewed at his fingers and let him. Derek was fully awake though and seemed intent on keeping them warm and happy.

Peter himself was sitting up, the pillow Stiles was laying on in his lap, and carding his fingers through Stiles' hair. Allison seemed to be dead by the looks of it, refusing to move after her fourth orgasm (and wouldn't that one be a crowd pleaser) after Lydia had made her squirt so hard. Lydia was poking her in the side, listening to her cuss at her to go away every few minutes.

"I'm hungry."

Peter looked down at the dozing little in his lap and raised an eyebrow, "What would you like to eat then?"

Stiles sniffled a little and sat up, taking a minute to get up all the way with how swaddled into the blankets he was, "Um. I was garlic bread."

Derek snorted on the other side of the giant pillow pile (Peter vaguely wondered if they were going to keep all of it out in the main loft area. Maybe it would induce more pack cuddling/orgy moments. He wasn't complaining.) and lifted his head enough to look at their human burrito, "You can have garlic bread with it, but garlic bread cannot be the main course."

Stiles sighed and flopped back down, looking like he was deciding between a tantrum and finding something else when Peter spoke up, "What about pasta? You love pasta, Stiles. Besides, I can make both here."

Stiles looked up at him like he was his savior and grinned, "Okay. Uncle Peter is making garlic bread and pasta."

Peter just smiled and gave Stiles a kiss before going to do the little boys bidding.

***

"I am never using this many cameras again." Scott looked over at him when Stiles' head thunked down on the library table next to him and winced.

"I thought you liked more cameras? Said we got some pretty good shots."

Stiles looked up and nodded, "Yeah, but so far I have been editing for a total of three hours already and am still not done. I need a person to pay to edit- wait."

Stiles got up from the table after saving his work and closing his laptop, making Scott wonder what the teen was doing before going pale.

Stiles just smirked at him while he shook his head no and moved tables. 

"Hi, Danny."

Scott sighed, wondering how this one was going to end as he watched Stiles give Danny a look. He knew that look.

That was the look Scott had gotten the first time he'd ever asked Scott to help with a camera issue.

Danny was so fucked.

Maybe literally.


	4. Little Red Riding Shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen and people make friends. Oops.

Okay, so maybe the shorts were a bad idea.

Actually, maybe the whole outfit was a bad idea.

Did he look bad? No. Stiles looked fabulous. Like always.

He was also kind of lazy too though, so he'd been woken up a little late for school this morning. The shorts were the closest thing on the floor to him, so he'd grabbed them and the first clean shirt he'd found and been out the door.

It wasn't his fault the rest of the pack seemed distracted.

But maybe it was the fact that the last time he'd been wearing these shorts was that time he did that video. You know that video. It had lots of stuffies and a dildo.

That was a fun video.

No, okay here's the issue with these shorts though; apparently Stiles wasn't the only one that remembered that video.

The pack seemed to remember that video very well.

And he was only going to school! It's not like he was dressed like a hooker in church (which let me tell you, his mama would have whooped his as if he did that with her around) so really, it shouldn't have been that big of a problem.

Except it kind of was though.

Scott's eyes seemed glued to his shirt of all things (and it was kind of weird and all, cause it had a picture of a puppy saying 'ruff ruff' and Stiles was starting to think maybe Scott really did want to be the puppy) and Malia and him were growling at each other all day.

He'd been groped by Lydia no less than three times in the last five hours (rude of her actually, but Allison seemed more amused than anything) who just kept stating how she wasn't sure how a skinny little spaz could look so good in those damn cute shorts. He'd run away from her about the time that she started suggesting a 'play date' this weekend.

It's not that he didn't want to, but thinking about being little when he wasn't was kind of odd sometimes. (Stiles loved procrastination and avoidance more than anything in the world.) And there was this one weird kid that's been following him around all day. Maybe one of his watchers went to this school...

Fuck.

So finding Issac in the library and hanging out with him seemed like the best option.

He seemed the least connected with Stiles' 'extra curricular activities' out of everyone in the pack.

You know, until he decided that Stiles would totally be the best person to make out with in the back of the library.

Rude of you Issac. Very rude.

Now Stiles was hiding in the back of the cafeteria with a noticeable bulge in the front of his shorts so he couldn't get up to go spend his free hour somewhere else. Danny was looking up from his laptop (where he had thankfully taken over editing duties) to look at him every once in a while.

"You look very unhappy for a teen that has a regular group of people trying to have sex with him."

Stiles rolled his eyes upwards and sighed, "Well if they could keep it in their fucking pants until school lets out, I mean two fucking hours isn't that hard to do you know, maybe I would be happily reciprocating."

Danny nodded with a smile, "Sure. Maybe it was those tiny little booty shorts you came to school in. If they were any tinier the school wouldn't need to ask you to take them off to see your dick."

Stiles gave him an annoyed look, "Okay, one, that's victim blaming. No. Two, no seriously, I would be happy to initiate the next pack orgy if I wasn't in school. Only three of them are weres too, and one of them is an alpha, they should all have more control than this. Three, I was running late this morning."

Danny rolled his eyes a little, "I'm your editor now. I know what you've done in those shorts. Don't look so innocent."

Stiles sat up, offended, "Me? Act innocent? Honeybuns, trust me, I don't act anything. I know fully well how good I look. But I also know that when Lydia is wearing those cute little skirts I don't pin her to the wall and do dirty things to her. Also, have you seem Malia in anything ever. Okay, bad question, you like boys."

Danny shrugged, "Gay, not blind Stiles. That girl is fab and she doesn't even know it."

Stiles nodded, "See. I don't molest her in random classrooms just because I can. Maybe I should start though if they're gonna treat me like this anyways."

Danny just smirked and shut his computer down before the bell, "You have fun with that. I'm going to go to my classes like a normal teenager."

Stiles snorted, "Nothing normal about this school!"

***

"Little red riding shorts."

"Nope. I don't know, maybe I'll name one of the next videos that. Might as well at this point."

Stiles went back to his homework, wondering how the last period of the day could be so slow, before a voice made him look up.

That weird girl that had been following him around all day had moved her desk so it was up against Lydia and Allison's and they all seemed to be friends. Or at the very least knew her.

"So... I saw you three in a porno the other day."

Stiles made a face and looked around a little, wondering if anyone was listening in.

"Really now? What were we all doing?"

She smirked and looked at Lydia, "Well, Miss Martin had a very nice looking strap on..."

One of the kids listening in made a noise and she turned to look at him, "What?"

He gave them all a dumb look, "Wait, were you all really in a porno?"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, momentarily making them think about how good of an actor she would be with how easily the lie rolled off her tongue. "Don't be stupid Jeremy. They're still teenagers. It wasn't them. Just some actors that looked like them."

Stiles wondered for a moment if she really believed that before she turned back around, looking him straight in the eyes and winking.

That class suddenly became much more interesting to say the least.

***

"...and that, ladies, gentlemen and smizmars, is how I met Avery. Her momma owns a BDSM club and invited us to come over once in a while."

Peter raised an eyebrow, "Now, when you say 'momma'..."

Stiles shrugged, "Never asked about that. Hmm... maybe I should. Would make sense since she's watching porn about littles and all."

Derek looked between the teens sitting in the living room (which was, unhappily, converted back to its original pillowless state) and Stiles, standing in the middle of the room.

"Sometimes I wonder about this town."

Stiles grinned and nodded, "I do too."


	5. Babysitters Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles needs to be watched according to the pack. It was only a tiny fire though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://littleboyfics.tumblr.com/ Come talk to me about littles and things.

The thing about pop-tarts, is that you have to realize, they were nom-noms yummy angle food from the gods.

Apparently Derek did not get that memo.

Rude, so rude.

"Why can't I has pop-tarts?" Stiles pouted, fairly little right now and not very happy.

Him and Derek were alone for the day in the loft, the rest of the pack being at various practices and part time jobs (Although, no one knew where Peter was. Maybe he was secretly a spy, or working for the mafia. Yeah that sounded about right) so the little was left with Derek, until someone else could either come to pick him up, or he got big enough to spend the day alone.

Well, he used to be allowed to be alone when little, until that one time he tried to make macaroni and nearly burned his house down.

Now the pack had a babysitting routine. At least one of them would be ready to watch him at all times if he was littlier than six.

Derek was today's lucky candidate.

"You can't have pop-tarts now, Baby. It's lunch time and you already had french toast for breakfast. Too many sweets today."

Stiles scowled, "Daddy, why it's too much sweets? When Scotty watches me he lets me have lottsa sweets."

Derek made a face, wondering if he should talk to Scott about not giving him so many, "Because little boys need a healthy diet. Not too many sweets, lots of veggies, nothing that would make you sick. Remember the last time you ate so many sweets? You got sick and said it made you feel icky and had to sleep and have no play time all day."

Stiles looked confused, "Sweets did that?"

Derek nodded, "Yes. Sometimes little stomachs can't handle so much candy and sugar. It doesn't like it."

Stiles sighed, looking unhappy, "Okay, Daddy."

"Good. What do you want for lunch then?"

***

Being babysat by Mommy was by far one of his favorites. Cause when he went over to play with Mommy, that usually meant he got to play with Alli too!

"Mommy is going to go make lunch. She needs you two to stay here and play nicely while she's out of the room, okay?"

The littles looked up at her and nodded, "Yesums Mommy!"

Stiles nodded along with Allison and watched her leave the room. When he turned back Allison had barbie dolls out and was dressing one of them up, "Can I play too?"

Allison smiled at him and nodded, pushing the tiny pile of Barbie clothes towards him and giving him one of the dolls.

Mommy and Daddy said it was very nice when People shared their toys. He was very happy at that.

Lydia hadn't been more than a quick bound into the next room from the babies, so really, leaving them alone should have been fine to be honest.

Until she heard screaming.

Lydia dropped the knife in her hands back onto the counter and sped out into the living room, trying to figure out what was wrong, when she found the two of them huddled together on the blanket she's put out for them to play on.

Stiles and Allison seemed intent on attempting to climb into each others laps and Lydia wondered what had gotten into her babies.

"Alli, Stiles, what's wrong?"

Stiles looked up at her while Allison seemed intent on keeping her eyes on something on the floor.

"Mommy! It's big and scary and mean! Make it go away!"

She looked around the room wondering if there was an unseen monster tucked into one of the corners. When she didn't find anything she looked back at the littles cowering away from something. "Babies, you have to tell Mommy what's big and scary?"

Allison pointed to the floor in front of them and for a moment Lydia feared there was something in the room only the babies could see before pausing.

It was just a spider.

She nearly collapsed to the floor in relief, feeling as though her heart had been stopped the entire time she'd been looking for a monster.

She couldn't believe it.

But she actually could.

One time when Stiles was six he'd run screaming out of a classroom just because he saw a spider. But Alli...

Allison had taken a spider out of the house just the other day when Lydia had the bejesus scared out of her when she'd pulled back the shower curtain and it's been at eye level.

Maybe her baby really was a little...

She gently scooped the tiny crawler up (it's not that she couldn't take the spider out herself the other day, but she had been trying to take a shower at the moment to be honest) on a piece of paper and walked it towards the back door.

Once the spider was safely placed outside she came back into the living room.

"The spider is gone."

They looked up at her in awe, "Mommy! You're so brave!"

She smiled and sat down between them, letting them cuddle into her to reaffirm their existance and the loss of all eight legged buggies.

Lunch could wait a little bit.

***

"I think I don't feel so good."

Danny looked up in horror. He'd babysat kids before, he knew exactly what that meant, and it was not good.

"You sure you don't feel okay, Baby?"

Stiles looked up at him, lightly rubbing his own tummy before frowning. "Yes, I's sure. Belly hurts."

"C'mere, Little One." Danny held his arms out for Stiles who came barreling into his side, making him grunt a little when his knees came up to his side, kneeing him in the stomach. "You feel icky?"

Stiles nodded, not looking up and two finger tips in his mouth, "Icky and gross."

Danny wrapped both arms around him and pulled him closer, "Do you think you're going to be sick?"

Stiles thought it over for a moment before shaking his head, "No. Can I has belly rub though?"

Danny nodded into his neck and pulled Stiles back until they could lay against the pillows on the bed, letting one hand go down to rub soothing circles in Stiles' belly, making him squirm for a moment before settling in.

He hummed a little in Stiles ear, letting him cuddle him just as much as he wanted, holding him close and letting him doze off.

It didn't take long before the little was snoring in his ear, body bent at an odd angle.

Danny just smiled and reached out to find his lost pacifier and get it in his mouth while he was still sleeping. He settled back against the pillows to let Stiles cling to him for as long as he wanted.

When Stiles finally woke up, bleary eyed and messy haired, his tummy didn't hurt anymore.

"Danny? Can I has bottle?"

***

"I don't wanna stay with Uncle Peter though. He's a meanie face."

Actually this had been the argument for a while every since the last video. Stiles had insisted that his followers never ask for another spanking video again. Too many ouchies.

Scott sighed though, helping the little human into a jacket either way and herding him out the door. It was cold tonight, dark and had been snowing on and off for a couple of days now and Scott didn't want Stiles to get a chill.

You know, even though the snow didn't even stick because the days were still warm.

"I'm sorry, Little One, but you need someone to watch you. I have to be at a shift at the clinic soon and Peter is the only one that has free time today. If it helps any, Malia is going to be there. She can play with you."

Stiles sighed and waited until Scott opened the door to his jeep, scrambling into the back when Scott told him to and patiently waiting for him to buckle him in.

"Okays. Buts only cause Malia is there to plays with."

Scott nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek before putting the seat back into place and starting the car.

When Peter opened the door to his apartment he had to pause with it halfway open, physically holding Malia back from scrambling out to greet their guests. She wasn't wearing anything but the chastity belt that they had gotten for that one shoot and Scott vaguely wondered if she liked it or if Peter liked keeping her in it.

Probably both.

Stiles gave up on trying to undo his jacket and bounded into the apartment to greet the puppy, letting her lick his face and giggling at her excitement.

Scott just smiled at them and said goodbye, leaving while Stiles was too distracted by playing with the puppy to get upset.

At the end of the night Stiles was still with Peter since his dad was working the night shift and had weaseled his way out of a bath too.

That boy could be sneaky when he wanted to be.

"You has to read me and the puppy a bedtime story. Mommy says it helps littles grow big and strong in their sleep."

Peter raised an eyebrow, "She said that did she?"

Stiles shrugged a little, "There might have been something about broccoli too, but I wasn't listening to that part. I don't think Alli was either."

Peter snorted a little and pulled out a tablet, "Okay. One bedtime story coming up."

Malia looked up from where she was curled up next to Stiles elbow and gave an excited noise at the man. She liked stories too.

When Stiles woke up the next morning, no longer little and slightly annoyed when he remembered Scott still had his car, he thought that maybe babysitters weren't so bad.

Better than being little all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://littleboyfics.tumblr.com/ Come talk to me about littles and things.


	6. Kept Boy

"The total comes out to $21.95."

Stiles smiled at the cashier and moved to pull out his debt card when a hand stilled his. He looked over confused, finding Peter wrapping one arm around him and handing his own card over instead.

Stiles gave him an odd look but quietly waited until they had taken the orders back to the table the pack had claimed for now.

"Okay, that's literally the fourth time you've done that to me today."

Peter gave him a small smiled and cocked his head, "Whatever do you mean, snookums?"

Stiles scowled at the pet name and batted Peter's hand away from his waist, 'You know exactly what I mean, huneybun. Don't play stupid. You've stopped me from paying for anything for the past ten hours today."

Peter handed out the drinks to the interested looking teenagers and smiled again, "Oh sweeite, you know you don't have to pay for things when I'm around."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Okay, seriously, I make more money than Scott does," the alpha looked a little offended but didn't say anything, "if you should keep anyone from paying for things, then it's everyone else. Seriously, I make a lot."

Peter rolled his eyes, trying to keep the sweet look on his face, "But honeycakes, Uncle Peter doesn't want his little boy to be paying his own way. It's the adults job after all. They take care of their littles every need. Just let us all take care of you."

Stiles grabbed his coffee and goddie bag, standing up and saying loudly enough for the rest of the cafe to hear, "Okay, no. If you insist on paying for all of my things, then fine. From now on, the only things I'm spending my money on is my car and sex toys. And stuffed animals... I'm gonna get a teddy bear so big I can sit in it's lap! And maybe a strap on big enough to fit it! No more innocent Stiles. I'm gonna get a tattoo or something."

He huffed at the group and walked out the door, leaving the pack thinking about a teddy bear big enough to sit on and the rest of the cafe patrons half horrified and half curious.

Okay, maybe Stiles didn't like being a kept boy.

Yet.

***

"I can help."

Peter looked up from where he was dicing veggies to put in soup and smiled, "Baby boy, you don't have to help. That's what adults are for."

Stiles frowned, looking unhappy at his words, "But I can help. I'm not too little right now to use sharp things. I can cut the veggies while you cook other things."

Peter frowned back, "Are you sure, little one? Uncle Peter doesn't want you to get hurt."

Stiles looked slightly distressed at the words and Peter felt slightly uncomfortable to admit he was actually kind of happy how is words sent Stiles a little deeper in his headspace. Stiles was much more... controllable in his little space.

No one ever said Peter was a good person.

Ever.

"But... I's help Scotty and Dad make dinner all the time... they let me help."

Peter gave him a gentle smile, trying not to give away how much he enjoyed watching Stiles slip into that malleable headspace that left him muddled and emotional. Stiles smelled so good when he got emotional.

"Baby boy, Scott is a puppy. He's not an adult like me or Derek or Lydia. And your father is a single parent, and sometimes single parents need help. But I'm neither your parent nor am I raising you alone. If I need help I could just ask Derek or Lydia. They could help just fine."

Stiles frowned a little, looking between the door and Peter with emotions bubbling up on his face. Peter wondered if he would get yelled at if Stiles left the room in tears and set his knife down, sighing internally.

"Sweetling, if you really want to help, of course you can. I'll let you be my little helper. Uncle Peter's tiny little sous chef. Come here."

Stiles smiled a little, coming over to help.

Stiles couldn't help but feel like he'd been cheated when he was walking around, fetching ingredients and cleaning veggies and reading the cookbook Peter had open for him, but honestly, he was too little to realize why.

He needed to step up his game. Show those meanie adults who's boss.

***

"Not need pull ups. They is for babies."

Derek lowered the pull up from where he was attempting to wriggle it onto Stiles' hips and sighed, "Stiles, you had accidents both times you took naps here this week. Baby boy, I think you need them no matter how much you don't want them."

Stiles furrowed his brows, "They weren't that bad."

Derek raised a patient eyebrow, "That's doesn't change the fact that you had them. If you're going pee pee in your sleep you need something to catch it. I know you get so unhappy when Daddy has to move you to change the sheets at night."

Stiles scrunched up his face, "But, Daddy, pull ups is for little-little boys, not little boys. I's not little enough to pee pee in my sleepies anymore."

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure, Stiles? Because Daddy doesn't want to leave you without a pull up if you have an accident. It wakes you up and you get upset and it makes your sleep later on unhappy."

Stiles thought about it for a moment before biting his lip, "Um... I don't think I go potty in my sleep. But... I's not know."

Derek patiently waited for him to finish.

"Okay, Daddy. I uses pull ups. I don't want to be waked."

Derek smiled down at the little and leaned in for a kiss to Stiles' cheek. "That's my good boy."

***

Turns out, Stiles did need the pull ups. That just made Stiles more frustrated.

***

"Does he really think that's going to convince us he's a big boy?" Derek wondered aloud as he watched Stiles sitting on the other side of the room, curled around a pile of wooden blocks that Peter was trying to play with him, not letting Peter in, insisting that he was a big boy and could do it himself. Honestly, it mistly just made him look like he was cranky and needed a nap.

Actually, he might need a nap right now. It's been a long day.

"Stiles, I think it's sleepy times. Maybe you should put the toys away for now."

Stiles looked up sharply, "No, it's not sleepy times, Daddy. I'm a big boy now, I don't take naps."

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Even though you've had a big day and are being snappy with Uncle Peter?"

Stiles looked between Peter and Derek and whimpered a little, "But... I's just being a b-big boy?"

Derek cooed a little and knelt down next to Stiles, "I know you are, baby. Peter knows you're being a big boy too. But sometimes we don't get to be big just because we want to be. Sometimes we're little, because it's how we feel."

Stiles looked back down at the blocks and sniffled, "Does Daddy and Uncle Peter sometimes feel little?"

Derek thought about it for a moment, "I guess. Sometimes Daddy feels like he doesn't want to be in charge. Like he's vulnerable and needs a hug."

Stiles looked over at Peter who was shifting a little uncomfortably. He didn't do all that well with being rejected by Stiles in his little space, but he did even less well with admitting to human mannerisms. "Sometimes, Uncle Peter feels... lost. Like he just doesn't know how to deal with sometime. He prefers not to be in charge at those times. Less likely to get in trouble."

Stiles nodded and looked back at his blocks. "I guess... I should probably put up my toys."

Derek nodded and leaned in to kiss Stiles' forehead. "Yeah. All good boys, little and big, need to keep tidy and listen to their adults."

Stiles pulled over the soft toy bag and let Peter help him put the blocks away, nodding at Derek's words, "Yeah. Doesn't matter how big I is, adults is always in charge of babies. I guess it's just how things go."

Peter reached over and pulled Stiles into a light hug, "Well, maybe Uncle Peter and Daddy can let adult Stiles be in charge of more things. Like buying coffee, or helping cook dinner. Uncle Peter is sorry he didn't realize his baby wanted to help."

Stiles smiled, "It's okay."

And it was.


	7. Not Feeling Well

Derek's head came up from where he had been writing low on the kitchen table and frowned. He heard the noise again and got up from the table to investigate.

"Stiles?"

Stiles tiredly lifted his head from the bed in the main room and squinted at Derek. "Yeah, Daddy?"

Derek could hear a croak in Stiles' voice and smell that his pull up needed changing. He sat next to Stiles on the bed and ran one hand up and down Stiles' back. "You feeling okay?"

Stiles yawned with a wince and pushed his head into Derek's thigh, "I's fine, Daddy. Nice nap."

Derek smiled but kept his hand on Stiles' back. "That's good, baby. C'mon, lets get you changed."

Stiles groaned a little (more at having to move than at Derek's words) and rolled over, wincing the whole way. Derek grabbed the diaper bag from next to the bed and sat down in front of Stiles, placing one hand on Stiles' bare leg and leaching soreness out of Stiles' muscles. "Oh, cub, I think you might have a bit of a cold."

Stiles warily lifted his head, wondering if Derek was being serious. Stiles hated colds. "What? No cold, Daddy, just sleepy still."

Derek frowned at him, "I'm sorry, cub, but you're running a bit warm, and you're sore all over. I don't think we can pretend it's not a cold. I'm sorry, Stiles, you might not be able to go to the pumpkin patch this weekend with Mommy and Allison. Don't worry though, Daddy and Uncle Peter will be here to make things better."

Stiles looked up at Derek with watery eyes. He hated being sick.

"What about Dad? He's home this weekend, wants to see me."

Derek leaned down and pressed kisses to Stiles' face to calm him a little. "Don't worry about that. Daddy and Uncle Peter will be around to help you. You're dad will understand, sick little boys need lots of help."

Stiles frowned and looked to the other side of the bed, "Does this mean nappys all weekend?"

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Why would you need nappys all weekend?"

Stiles sniffled, "Dad says that I have too many accidents when I'm sick. He prefers me to stay in pull ups until I get better. Says it's too much of a hassle to help me change the sheets every time I wake up cause I'm too tired to do it myself."

Derek nodded a bit. "Well, we still have plenty of nappys here, I think that if your dad wants you to wear them, you should. After all, he's known you the longest, he'll know best how to take care of you."

Stiles nodded, eyes glassy. Derek decided to move on quick for now. "Okay, now lets get you changed, a nappy for my little boy, and then lunch."

Stiles looked down as he watched Derek change him, "What lunch?"

"Hmm, chicken noodle, I think would be good."

Stiles hummed back, "Chunky kind."

"Of course."

"No rice."

"Never."

"Good."

Derek smiled at the teen and leaned in to press a kiss above Stiles hip bone, making Stiles smile down at him. "How come you don't like soup with rice?"

Stiles wrinkled his nose but kept smiling, "One time, I had the flu, and someone gave me soup with rice in it, and I threw it up, and now I can't eat it."

Derek wrinkled his nose back, "Anything else your can't eat?"

"Yeah, lots. One time I ate so much coconut shrimp I threw that up too and now I can't stand it. Ew. Also, lobster tail that's unshelled. There are lots of things."

Derek finished wiping the boy down and grabbed a nappy from the diaper bag, wrapping it around Stiles' hips with a smile, "That sounds awful. But, it's okay, you never have to eat them again. Don't worry, Daddy would never force that on you."

Stiles sighed and tried turning over with his sleepy, sore limbs. It was harder than it looked. He grabbed at the stuffed rabbit that had been abandoned to one side of the bed while he was getting changed and pulled it close, pressing his face into the rabbit's soft belly to try to rub tiredness from his eyes.

"Not working, still sleepy, Daddy."

Derek let out a small laugh and grabbed Stiles by the waist, pulling him towards the end of the bed while Stiles squeaked, turning red at the treatment. When Stiles was on his back once more, bunny in one hand, Derek reached down and pulled the little into his arms, smiling at the way Stiles clung to him.

"I's not wearing pants, Daddy. Need pants."

Derek shook his head, carting the little off to the kitchen, "No, you're a little warm for Daddy's comfort right now. Maybe later when you've cooled off a bit."

Stiles sighed, hiding his face in Derek's shoulder and grumbling to himself, "Not your comfort I'm worried about, Daddy. My legs are cold."

Derek sighed and stopped at the edge of the bed, pulling the entire blanket off the top and using one hand to throw it over Stiles' form, making him squeak and move around, rearranging the blanket around himself.

"That better?"

Stiles peaked out from the soft comforter and smiled, nodding. "Yeah, Daddy."

Derek just smiled at him, "Good. Don't want my little getting cold, now do I?"

Stiles shook his head and pressed further into Derek's shoulder while he carried him into the kitchen.

***

"Do you know how high a human body temperature is supposed to be?"

Peter walked bit his lip, thinking about it while he watched Derek and Stiles squirm on the bed, Derek trying to wrestle an ear thermometer into Stiles while he fought to get away with a groan. Stiles was tired of having things stuck in him for once.

Derek looked up triumphant at finally getting it and frowned, "Um... ninety..."

"98.6"

Derek looked down at Stiles and raised an eyebrow, "That was a fast number."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "I grew up around and in hospitals. Other than that, I am human, and humans know these things."

Derek rolled his eyes and looked down at the ear thermometer and frowned, "You're too hot then."

Stiles looked up, "What's it say?"

"That you're dying. Now go to bed."

Stiles snorted and pulled the little screen towards himself, "I'm not dying you big baby. I'm barely two degrees higher than I should be. Complain when it hits 102. Then is when it gets dangerous. No seriously, if it gets over 102 take me to the hospital, I might actually be dying of a slow roast cooking."

Derek looked a little fearful at the teenager and Peter just snorted, taking the thermometer from Stiles and bodily pushing him back onto the bed sheets. "Sleep. Also, be little again, you're so much more controlled when little. Also cuddlier."

Stiles snorted and pulled Derek's thick comforter over himself, his words coming out muffled, "Yeah, little me is kind of a slut. Seriously, if he ever acts innocent around you while cuddling, just know, he's secretly planning on the fastest way to get you out of your pants. He's a whore."

Derek made a slightly odd face at that, "Yes, because it's not like he's an actual part of you, why not hate on him?"

Stiles poked his head out of the blanket and smiled, "I'm not hating on him, I love little me, I really do, trust me, but I'm just saying, he's a bigger whore than big me is. Just telling it like it is."

Derek just rolled his eyes and tucked Stiles into the bed, smiling when Stiles didn't argue for once, letting his eyes close without word.

***

"Daddy! Wake up, Daddy! You too Uncle Peter!"

Derek's head came off the bed where he was curled around Stiles' torso and he squinted at Stiles words, "I thought you were sick?"

Stiles grinned over at him and shook his head, dislodging Peter from where he had been hanging off of Stiles' neck and making him wince, "Not anymore, Daddy! It's pumpkin day! Me's and Alli and Mommy are picking out pumpkins for Thanksgiving!"

Derek cautiously lifted one hand to feel Stiles' head and frowned.

Stiles felt perfectly fine.

It wasn't until later when Peter and Derek had wrestled Stiles into letting them take his temperature and checked his throat to make sure it was no longer sore that they finally conceded that the baby was probably better enough to go to the pumpkin patch with his Mommy and sister for the day.

Probably.

***

"Well, if he looks cold can you just make sure he has his mittens on, he forgets them a lot."

Lydia suppressed the urge to sigh. She knew she shouldn't complain, if it was Allison sick, she'd be just as worried.

She watched Peter pack Stiles' diaper bag for the day (which Stiles was only allowing because Derek and Peter conceded that he might not need a nappy today and didn't force one on him) and winced.

Why would a werewolf even have that much hand sanitizer though?

Never mind, it's Peter. We've learned to stop asking these things.

"Just make sure he's back at his house before three. His dad wants to spend some time with him, and Stiles needs to get out of headspace before school tomorrow."

She sighed and nodded again, wondering if she should ask Allison if her dad expected her back today.

It wasn't until the three of them were packed into the lift in the hallway that Derek turned to Peter, "You're the fussy one you know. Not me."

Peter turned to Derek and frowned, "Yeah, well you're overprotective too."

**Author's Note:**

> http://littleboyfics.tumblr.com/ Come talk to me about littles and things.
> 
> Okay, so, as some of you from my tumblr(s) know, I’m having some financial troubles right now, and really need to move out of the town I’m living in. I’m physically unable to work at this altitude because of medical issues, and really could use some assistance. I’m pretty much desperate at this point.
> 
> I have three things right now though. One is a gofundme at (http://www.gofundme.com/y939hk8g) where you can donate. But, I’ve found that people with paypal are having trouble donating to it, so I found one that I’m pretty sure does paypal at youcaring (http://www.youcaring.com/ashley-white-389977) 
> 
> Now, since I’ve had a few offers, I’ve also made an amazon wishlist at (http://www.amazon.com/gp/registry/wishlist/?ie=UTF8&cid=A9UJHN6GUX2LD) if you would like to buy something that would help my stress levels instead. Or if you just get off on the idea of me getting off on something you bought me. That sounds like fun too. Anyways, my birthday is September 2, if you want to gift me with either money or fun, and I really would appreciate either.
> 
> Anyways, as repayment for the help (or fun) I have decided to offer in turn, fanfictions (or negotiable if you have another idea that I can go through with) with your choice of pairing, kink, prompt, fandom, everything within reason (nothing triggering, and nothing that I don’t know of.) If this is a bad offer for you, like I said, I can easily do something else if it’s also within reason.
> 
> Anyways, like I said, any help is appreciated.


End file.
